


Blintz

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch, Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related - The Plague, Gen, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Because you can’t have too many mushy post-plague drabbles, right? Well, I can’t. Or too much of Starsky being sweet.......
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Blintz

They had strolled in the sun to the produce market, and now Hutch lay exhausted, while Starsky fretted in the kitchen, white fish ready to be pan fried with lemon, green beans and tiny potatoes already in the steamer. 

“Be calm,Davey” his mother had said when he called, demanding recipes for matzah soup and kugel, staples of school free flu days in his childhood. “What he wants is what he needs”

He took a steadying breath now. All would be well. And there were blintzes in the icebox for later. Because what he wanted was what he needed too.


End file.
